Talk:Flag
Flag - Zastava - Znamia - Flaga ' So we try three options. What do you think of making the English word into a feminine Slovioski word - flaga instead of flag ? ---- RU: флаг,знамя BY: сьцяг UA: prapor,znameno PL: banderą,flaga CZ: vlajka,zástava SK: vlajka, zástava SL: zastavo HR: zastava BS: zastava SR: zastava BG: знаме,флаг – zastava: 1.5 votes (37 mln. speakers) – zastavo: 0.25 votes (2 mln. speakers) TOTAL VOTES: 1.75 votes TOTAL SPEAKERS: 39 million – znamja: 0.5 votes (145 mln. speakers) – zname: 0.25 votes (9 mln. speakers) – znameno: 0.25 votes (47 mln. speakers) TOTAL VOTES: 1.00 votes TOTAL SPEAKERS: 201 million – flag: 0.75 votes (154 mln. speakers) – fljag: 0.5 votes (50 mln. speakers) TOTAL VOTES: 1.25 votes TOTAL SPEAKERS: 204 million – banderu: 0.5 votes (50 mln. speakers) – s'cjag: 0.5 votes (9 mln. speakers) – prapor: 0.25 votes (47 mln. speakers) – vlajka: 0.25 votes (12 mln. speakers) --Steevenusx 19:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Here we have the challenge that the most common word used among the Slavic languages for "flag" is "zastava". However, this is a false friend for Polish - where "zastava" means "table setting" or "table dishes" The second most common word for flag among the Slavic languages is "zname, znamja, znameno" To assure recognition by a majority of the Slavic languages that use either word, we propose the Slovioski word to be: "znastava" This combines the "zna-" of the second level word, and the "z*astava" of the first level word. And, we lose the conflict with the Polish word. Moreover, it sets the word as a feminine word because it ends in "-a" - which a "flag" should be. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS? --Steevenusx 20:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :"bandera" is more like "ensign" in Polish. So there is a difference. Look also on forum to the informations which I added in the native languages of the words. What say the counter from Slovianski to our problem? Because I think flag(a) (in Russian and Bulgarian male, in Polish female) is much more understandable and used as zastava (Serbocroatian languages, Slovene, known in Slovak but little difference in meaning). And does anyone know if flag(a) is known in other languages, too? In wiktionary.org is the information that Ukrainian has this word, too. --Poloniak 10:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Let it be flag. I would never find any trace of "zname" in "znastava". For me znastava looks only like zastava with a typing error, no meaning. --Moraczewski 10:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ZNASTAVA OK, typing error to you, BUT, the word is then different from the Polish word for "table setting" - yet still contains the letters recognizable to the "zastava" languages, as well as containing the first part of the word recognizable to the "zname, znamja, znameno" languages. It makes perfect logical Slovioski sense. (Perhaps Slovianski should use zastava or flag?) HOWEVER, let us hear what other people think? --Steevenusx 01:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Zastava also means something different in Russian. Sorry. It seems I didn't write well. I don't recognize "zname/znamia/znameno" in this word. I doubt it'll work. I propose just "flag". --Moraczewski 05:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Andrej! I cannot believe you would settle for an English/Germanic word. I cannot. Certainly, you are welcomed to use "flag" in your Slovioski writing, because it is a part of Slovio; however, I do not believe we should have flag as an official Slovioski word. I have already given my logic for our using 'znastava as the key word. --Steevenusx 06:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) It doesn't work (see my mail). What about znamia/''znameno'', may be even if it is not used everyday it would be still understandable - as for Russians, who normally use flag? --Moraczewski 06:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Shouldn't be the language as much as possible understandable for everyone? I think flag(a) is much more understandable than z(n)astava. When I read znastava I try to connect it with znat' and try to understand it. And for sure z(n)astava is not understandable for Poles, Russians, Belarusians, Ukrainians, Sorbians and Kashubians (and perhaps others? Bulgarians?). And btw, flag(a) is a Slavic word (of English/Germanic origin). But to say it is an English/Germanic word is wrong ;) Or would you say vodka, pistol, robot, vampire (and for sure much more) are not English words?--Poloniak 08:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC)